


Jameson Green Tea

by blessedobjectivity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles, F/M, M/M, Professor Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedobjectivity/pseuds/blessedobjectivity
Summary: Today marks the start of Stiles’ second semester as a Junior at Berkeley. Normally this would be considered a good thing, but Stiles is almost halfway done with his third year as a Psychology major and he still doesn’t know what he wants to do with his life. Que the anxiety.After spending the whole day on campus, Stiles is starting to regret signing up for a 6:00-9:00pm anatomy and physiology class on Thursday nights. He just wants to go back to his apartment, throw on some Netflix, and continue worrying about his future. It’s moments like this where Stiles tries to remind himself of the positive things, like the fact that he loves biology, and he shares the class with his best friend and roommate, Scott McCall.





	Jameson Green Tea

Today marks the start of Stiles’ second semester as a Junior at Berkeley. Normally this would be considered a good thing, but Stiles is almost halfway done with his third year as a Psychology major and he still doesn’t know what he wants to do with his life. Que the anxiety.

After spending the whole day on campus, Stiles is starting to regret signing up for a 6:00-9:00pm anatomy and physiology class on Thursday nights. He just wants to go back to his apartment, throw on some Netflix, and continue worrying about his future. It’s moments like this where Stiles tries to remind himself of the positive things, like the fact that he loves biology, and he shares the class with his best friend and roommate, Scott McCall.

As soon as he walks into the class however, any ounce of regret he once held has vanished. This new professor is quite possibly the most attractive man Stiles has ever seen. God help him. 

Speaking of God, Stiles silently blesses whatever deity is up in the sky that the professor is too preoccupied on his laptop to notice that he’s taken a seat in the front of class. Now he can ogle in peace.

A few moments later Scott trickles in along with a few other students. He quickly spots his roommate and take the seat right next to him.

“Stiles,” Scott exclaims, “please remind me again why we decided to take a night class together, a Thursday night class.” 

“Well Scotty, aside from the fact that we both need it to graduate, I love biology, and you need to ace this class to get into U.C. Davis’s vet medicine program after graduation.”

“I know, I know,” Scott said reluctantly, “it’s just that we always kick off the weekend on Thursdays by hanging at Center Street, and then ordering a ridiculous amount of pizza on our way back.”

Stiles enjoyed their Thursday night rituals too. Center Street had become such a pivotal place in their lives. It was the first bar they went to once they turned 21. It’s where Stiles spent many nights helping Scott move on from his first serious relationship with Allison. Hell, it’s even the place where Stiles came to terms with the fact that he was bisexual. Admittedly, this one was a drunk realization, but a realization nonetheless. 

It was almost 6 now, and it appeared that the last of the students had found their way to their seats. The professor had his back turned to the class as he began writing his name on the board.

“Alright, so let’s get started. My name is Professor Hale and I will be your Anatomy and Physiology instructor this semester. I want to start off by having everyone introduce themselves, major, career goals, and anything else that comes to mind.”

Ahhhh, the good ole first day of class introductions.  
Thankfully, Professor Hale decides to start with the students in the back, giving Stiles a chance to calm his anxiety and prepare an answer. You see, it’s not like Stiles hates public speaking, he just has a tendency to talk too fast, which prompts him to repeat himself a lot. 

Of course, by the time it’s Scott’s turn, he sounds nothing but calm, cool, and collected.

“Hey everyone! My name is Scott McCall, I’m a Biology major, I hope to be a Veterinarian, and uhh, I love playing the guitar!

Stiles laughs at the guitar part. Scott had picked up playing their freshman year as part of this grand scheme to get a girl named Allison to fall in love with him. Granted, it worked, but then Scott actually became passionate about playing.

Finally, Stiles took one deep breath before his introduction. 

“Hey guys, my name is Stiles Stilinski. Yes, that is my actual name. I’m a Psychology major, and Biology and Chemistry double minor. Umm, I uhh don’t really know what I want to do with my life yet, but I’m sure with a few more existential crises and support from my cat, Peach, I’ll find my way.”

Stiles was glad the last part had evoked some humor from his classmates, but he was not so thrilled with the brief concerned look Professor Hale was giving him.

After a few moments, Professor Hale addressed the class again. 

“Awesome! Thank you guys for sharing, I know that the typical first day of class intros are kind of lame, but I really wanted to get a feel for what you all are hoping to get out of this class. Now because this is a once a week class, I will begin with chapter one shortly.” 

Stiles could tell most of the class seemed bummed with this announcement, but with his love of the subject and the extent to which he was attracted to his new instructor, Stiles never wanted the class to end.

“Before we start chapter one though, I wanted to introduce a little more of my background. Teaching is kind of new for me, aside from my TA days in college, but for the last 5 years, I’ve actually had a career as an orthopedic surgeon. Although I loved what I did, I realized that my ideal work-life balance may be better suited for teaching.” 

One of Stiles’ favorite things to do was read body language. He knew that had he not been attentive to the way Professor Hale’s eyes slightly softened while glancing toward the ground, he would’ve thought nothing of the comment he just made. 

The instructor continued with, “Now I know most of you guys are nearing the end of your undergrad, so if any of you want to know more about pursuing medical school, or simply want to talk about career options in general, I’d be happy to help.”

Professor Hale gave the class a small smile and nod before diving into Chapter 1, and Stiles was eager to learn everything he could from this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. I've been a part of the teen wolf fandom for a long time. I've never posted anything yet, but I've had this fic idea for a few years and I'm finally feeling inspired to actually write it! It's not fully fleshed out yet, but I have major plot points I want to get to. It'll probably end up being about 10 chapters. I posted this first small one to see if anyone would actually be interested in reading, so let me know what you think!


End file.
